Eternal Night
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: The Veela Challenge response! Cute oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not make any money from writing these stories and I have no rights to Harry Potter.**

**Eternal Night**

The blue moon rose high and full that evening, the evening that his life had changed forever, the evening where he found the meaning of true love and devotion. He couldn't say it was completely unexpected, after all if anything weird was ever going to happen it was going to be to him. He was the master of the weird and strange even in the wizarding world.

He remembered the day continuing as normal, classes, Snape, classes, detention, Malfoy, classes and so on but that night he had awoken from his bed heated and restless. His shoulder length hair sticking to his face and neck as he fell out of his bed and stumbled down the staircase and out the portrait. Something was calling him; something was in pain, a lot of pain. He couldn't bear its screams of pain and anguish. Where was the voice, that sweet voice that serenaded him with its sadness?

So caught up in the voice he never noticed the trail of black glossy feathers behind him nor the blood that dripped to the floor with each step. He just had to find the voice, the screaming angel that called to him in the darkness of the night. He came to the doors of theHospital Wing and he laid his hands upon the dark grained wood. Behind here was the one he was searching for. Throwing open the doors he didn't care as they slammed and splintered against the stone walls.

His eyes glowed a fiery green as he saw his angel wreathing in pain on the small hospital-wing bed. Surrounding him was Dumbledore, Snape and Pomphrey none of them had heard the door slam against the wall and he smirked, silence wards. He let out a gentle coo at the silver and blonde creature in the bed and smiled as the others thrashing settled some, though the screams still tore from the raw throat. Walking past the Professors he ignored their warnings as he stepped up to the bed to finally look fully upon the screaming angel.

Silvery blonde hair fell about his shoulders and his chest was red and blistered from what appeared to have been a deadly boiling hex. Liquid mercury eyes looked up at him and a bleeding look entered them, the look of a boy who just wanted to die to escape the pain. He knew the feeling all too well. Carefully he slid into the bed next to the tortured blonde and whispered a gentle affectionate coo into his ear as he positioned a softly glowing hand over the wound. He could feel the dark twisted magic seeping from the wound, keeping it from healing.

With a snarl and pull of magic he forced the dark entity to vacate the wound leaving the blonde's own magic to heal the festering puss filled wounds on its own. A smile spread across his lips as the anguished screams finally left the still night air. The skin healed and repaired itself within only a few minutes and mercury eyes returned to their normal steel blue state. The two sets of eyes met and a connection was formed, one of understanding and pure raw magic.

Pale cracked lips split open to whisper, "Please don't leave me."

He smiled down at his blonde angel and shook his head, "Never again."

**The End.**

**AN:**

Dear Readers,

I regret to inform you that I will no longer be posting on Fanfiction. Net. Due to the new enforcement of deleting adult themed fandoms, I am being forced to pack my bags and move on to broader horizons. I will be transferring all my stories to ArchiveofOurOwn and Tumblr. I will be posting the direct links in my Profile. I do not want to give up writing so I am simply shifting to where I am going to post. Perhaps if Fanfiction Net changes I will return but right now it is not the place for me anymore. As I post to the two new sites please be aware, I will only post currently updating stories which I will list below. As I finish those I will begin to rewrite older fics and post new editions of them. I love you guys very much you have supported me through thick and thin and I owe it to you guys to keep writing!

List of Current Fics:

Touch of Ice

Through The Wolf's Eyes

The Magic of An Eye

Teddy Bear Memories

Pure Bones

If you have ANY questions please feel free to email me at Emeraldfalcon at Ymail . com or send me a PM over the site.

Thanks again for understanding,

Emerald Falcon


End file.
